Pearl Harbor
by Macora prime
Summary: Agdar, a boy with the dream of flying joins the millitary as a flight instructor. In the time of World War II, he and a young pilot named Jack are caught in the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor.
1. Chapter 1

The year was 1907 in the state of Tennessee. The bright sun begins to slowly fall from the sky. The evening light shines down upon a small farm land. The warm summer winds blow through the fields of tall standing wheat. There were sounds of the chirps of birds and the clucking of chickens in pens beside a large red-painted barn.  
>Inside this big red farm-house was a young ten-year old boy with golden blond hair wearing a white shirt and bib over trousers using pitch fork and stabs it into a pile of yellow hay. The boy lifts it off the ground and brings it toward the pens. He then throws it in.<br>"There you go, Eve!" he said to the big black and white cow inside the pen.  
>The cow came up to the small pile of hay and began to feast on the thin golden strands. The cow then gave a moo to the boy. The boy just chuckled in response.<br>"You're welcome, girl." He said reaching in and petting the back of cow.  
>"Agdar!"<br>The boy looks toward the farm door.  
>"Coming pa!" he said as he ran toward the farm doors.<br>The boy came outside the barn. He looked to see his father carrying two containers of water.  
>"Come on, boy." He said as he set the two containers up on the back of his truck.<br>"Go and wait in the truck and I have to get the rest of the milk containers."  
>he began to walk to the barn.<br>Agdar walked up to the other side of the truck. He sat down and laid back against the seat, waiting for his dad to return. Farming has always been in Spencer's family. Spencer had helped his father with chores. Milking cows and selling their milk to markets, driving through the fields of wheat on their ford tractor and herding their cattle.  
>Yet Spencer never did look to be a farmer like his father. He always had a bigger dream in mind. As the boy continued to wait the cry of an eagle then caught his ear. Agdar looked up at the clear blue sky. He gazed up a the sky and saw a large brown feathered eagle flying high above him.<br>Agdar watched in amazement. The large brown bird souring through the air, it's two wings spread out and flapping down and up before stopping for a time. He saw the eagle fly to the trees in the far distance ad then land on a high branch. It's two magnificent wings folded onto it's back.  
>Agdar always imagined what it would be like to be like the eagle. To be lifted off the ground by his two wings and fly through the air. To be free. But it was just a child's dream that couldn't be granted. At least, not yet.<br>Agdar set back in his seat. His dream of flying was flying fresh on his young mind. Just then, his father came from the barn carrying two pails of milk. He came up to the back of the truck. He then passed around the truck and sat down in the driver's seat.  
>"Hey pa?" asked the boy looking to the man.<br>"Yeah?" he asked looking to his son.  
>"How you ever thought that you could fly?" he asked curiously.<br>The man just chuckled.  
>"No I haven't son." he said.<br>"Do you think we'll ever be able too?" The boy asked curiously.  
>"Maybe." said his father.<br>"The world is full of dreams, boy. We all have our own and hope that they all come true."  
>"Do you think mine will?" asked Agdar.<br>His father gave a smile. He rubbed the top of his son's head, messing up his light brown hair.  
>"Maybe someday." he said.<br>The man then started the engine of the truck. He pressed down on the gas pedal. He then began to drive down the path. Agdar looked ahead at the eagle just before his father made a turn. His fathers words pondered within his mind. His dream of flight was his one true desire and he hoped that one day, it would come true.  
>Thirty five years had passed since that day. The year was 1941 and the world was at war for the second time. High above the sky's of a base in new Jersey, five fighter planes pilots took flight above the base.<br>The plane leading them was being piloted by Agdar. He had joined the military at the age of twenty to become a pilot. He served in the First World War and has become a skilled instructor for the young pilots.  
>He also became a married man to a women named Idun and had two little girls, Elsa and Anna. The planes then landed down on the run way. They stopped in front of the hanger bay. Agdar removed his radio speaker from his head and opened up the canopy. He climbed out of his plane and jumped down to the ground. He looked to see the other four pilots, Flynn, Hiccup and Nod.<br>"Good flying boys." He said to them.  
>But he then noticed two of his other pilots were missing.<br>"Where's Jack and Kristoff?"  
>"Still training, sir." said Hiccup.<br>"Still training?" asked Agdar, knowing that they were support to stay along with the group.  
>Just then, a fighter plane circled around from the far side of the base. The four pilots turned to see the green painted aircraft flying toward the other side. Spencer gave a brief sigh.<br>"Jack." He said knowing very well who was piloting that aircraft.  
>There then came the sound of another planes engine coming from the opposite direction. They turned to look and they saw another plane coming toward the other. The two planes were flying straight toward each other.<br>When they came close to each other, they then tipped their planes to the where wing was aiming up at the sky. They then flew past each other. A gust of wind-swept Spencer and the other four pilots. While the other three cheered for the event, he stood with a look of disappointment.  
>Jack was Agdar's most incompetent pilot in his brigade. He was the son of his friend William Overland, who had died in a training accident. Jack and Kristoff were sometimes using flight for their personal enjoyment rather than taking it seriously.<br>"That was some smooth aces," Completed Hiccup.  
>Agdar looked to him, making Hiccup nervous.<br>"But a very unacceptable use of military aircraft." He then said.  
>"Don't be expecting to fly anytime soon." Agdar said to him and the other four.<br>"Those two fly boys are grounded."  
>"Understood, sir. said Hiccup nodding his head.<br>"Good, your all dismissed." he said.  
>"Yes sir!" The four pilots said.<br>The three young men then saluted Agdar and began to walked away from their experienced instructor.  
><strong>(I really hope you enjoyed, please comment and review)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The two fighter planes came back around to the base after performing their trick to the other pilots. They lowered down and landed on the runway. The two planes drove on the concrete road and slowly they finally came to a stop. Their spinning propellers began to spun, losing their speed as the engines turned off. The canapé's the slid back as a young pilot climbed out from the cockpit. He took off his cape, revealing his pitch white hair.

Jack laughed as he looked to Kristoff's plane. Kristoff climbed out of his plane and jumped down to the ground.

"Nice flying back there Kris!" said Jack.

Kristoff looked to Jack with the same look off amusement.

"Thanks," Said Kristoff letting out a chuckle.

The trick they had made may have been found as enjoyment by the other pilots, but there was one who didn't think so.

"Jack Overland, Kristoff front and center!" called a voice.

They two looked and saw Adgar walking up to them. He didn't look happy at all. The two young pilots stood in the upright position.

"Admiral Agdar!" said Kristoff.

"Would two fly boys care to explain yourselves?" asked Agdar referring to the dangerous stunt they did with their aircraft.

"Two years of training and you use a twenty thousand dollar plane for your amusement, twice?"

"We were just showing the other pilots some inspiration, sir," Said Jack.

Agdar gave a stern look at Jack. Always the young rookie of the group, getting into trouble and acting Like an Irresponsible teenager. He knew what inspiring someone was about and that stunt was no way to inspire a bunch of young pilots.

"That wasn't inspiration that was a stunt Overland!" He said to him.

"And I find it reckless and irresponsible. Your both are coming close from being suspended from the group if you try that one last time, understood?"

"Yes sir." Said Kristoff.

"Good." Said Adgar.

"There's already another war going on and the last thing we need are pilots disobeying orders and getting themselves killed. So I will expect that you two will put aside this childish nonsense and start acting like pilots."

"Yes sir." They both said.

Adgat nodded.

"Good, your both dismissed." he said.

Jack and Kristoff saluted Adgar and then walked away as Adgar turned to look at them pass by. He let out a sigh as he looked away. Adgar in all his years of training pilots have put up with this many times. Though Jack had been the most difficult one to train out of all of them, he was exactly like his father and Adgar's best friend, William.

William was a very close friends to Adgar. They've been together since they were young boys. They played together on Adgars family farm and when they were young men they both joined the military as pilots. They spent days on training to fly planes before they entered into the First World War. When that time came, they were flying through the sky's, shooting down German bandits like a hunter shooting a duck from the sky.

Though one day, they were both flying with a group to engage enemy fighters. After words, they would return home. Will was looking forward to going home, his wife was going to give birth to their son. He was looking forward to meet his boy. But he never got the chance. They were being pro-suited by German planes. There many bullets firing at them, they were impossible to dodge.

Will was hit. His plane wet down and crashed hard to the ground. He didn't survive it. Jack was born the next day and he never got the chance to meet his father.

"Corporal!" A voice called.

Adgar looked to his right and saw a solder approach him.

"Yes, what is it solder?" Asked Adgar.

"Colonel Ronin wants to see you, Sir." He said.

"Thank you." Said Adgar as he then walked to the main office. He knew that he probably wanted to see him because of the stunt Jack pulled. It wasn't going to look good on his report.

A few minute later, Adgar came in through the door of an office. He looked to see a tall man with short white hair, wearing a long sleeve dark green shirt with a brown hanker-chef tucked in and light brown pants.

"You wanted to see me, Colonel?" asked Adgar as he closed the door behind him and walked up to Ronins desk.

Ronin looked up to Adgar.

"Adgar, yes I wanted to talk to you about something." said Ronin.

"Have a seat."

Adgar sat down on the chair that faced Ronins desk.

"You know, I heard about the training period. Those two rookies performing that stunt."

Adgar took as breath in and then let it out.

"I'm sure you have." said the pilot instructor.

"Adgar we need pilots, we don't need fly boys putting our air craft in jeopardy." Said Ronin sternly.

"Not if we're going to be in this war."

"I understand, Ronin." said Adgar nodding his head, knowing that he was right. With the war in Europe and the fall of France, America was soon going to be left with only one choice. And that was to join the war against Hitler and his growing Nazi empire. They were going to need their pilots to be organized and disciplined.

"I've already taken care of it."

"Good." said Ronin knowing he could always depend on Apgar

"Now, we have to talk about this."

Ronin picked up an envelope on his desk and handed it to Adgar. The flight instructor took the envelope and opened it. He pulled out and letter and unfolded it to read the message.

"The British are asking for you to join the eagle squadron. You leave tomorrow if you wanna go." Explained Ronin, as Adgar read the message.

"Those pilots are all that stand between Hitler and total victory."

Adgar thought for a second after reading the last sentence. This was a great promotion, flying along side the pilots of the eagle squadron. But this meant he would join the war against Germany as he had many years ago. Not to mention, leaving his squadron, his wife and two daughters behind.

"Well, this is great news." said Adgar as he looked to Ronin.

"But I'm afraid that I can't do this. I can't just leave my family ."

Ronin nodded his head as he stood up from his chair.

"I was hoping you would say that."

Adgar looked up to him.

"Sir?" he asked in confusion.

Ronin turned and picked up a news paper behind him. He turned back to Adgar and tossed it on the desk, before him. Adgar took hold and read the news article, that depicted in big letters The Nazis Advance their fronts!

"We're going to be in this war sooner or later." Ronin explained as he turned to look out the window to the base.

"And I'm going to need all my best Pilots. So it's my duty to ask you to stay."

Ronin looked back to Adgar.

"I'm not forcing you to." He said.

"It's your decision."

Adgar thought for a moment. He looked back to the news papers story of Germany's advance. He couldn't decide whether to go through with this. He didn't want to leave his family, but then again this was war. They were all going to join the war efforts to repel the Nazi's from conquering Europe. He had to face them sooner or later.

**(That's all for now, I hope you enjoyed, If there's any corrections I should be aware of, please let me know. And as always please comment and review.)**


	3. Chapter 3

Adgar was sitting behind his desk in his office. He was holding the letter in front of him, gazing toward the words written down on the white piece of paper. He felt so ecstatic about being accepted into the eagle squadron, but something was no right about this. The man looked up to the framed picture on his desk. He saw himself, dressed in his military uniform. Beside him was his beloved wife and his two daughters in front of them.

He narrowed his eyes and set the letter down on his desk surface. His one dream was to a great pilot, but when Idun came into his life, the one thing he wanted was to have a family. Having Anna and Elsa was worth more than any promotion in the military. All he wanted was to see them happy.

Just then, he received a knock on his closed-door. Adgar then looked toward the door.

"Come in." he said.

The door opened. Jack came inside his office.

"Jack." said Adgar.

"Corporal Adgar." said Jack as he saluted his instructor. Adgar did the same back to him.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Yes I did." said Adgar as he got up of desk chair and turned to look out the window. Adgar thought back to Will. He wondered what he would think of him now. He was leaving his family to fight the war over in Europe. Adgar made a promise to Will's wife that he woud help their family. He was more of a father to Jack, just the way Will would be if he was still around. Jack was family aswell as Kristoff. He knew he had to tell them sooner of later.

"Jack,there's something I wanted to talk to you about." he said, turning to face the young man.

"Okay, what is it?" asked Jack curiously.

Adgar took a deep breath in and let out a sigh.

"I'm have to go away." said Adgar.

Jack just looked to him in confusion. The news didn't seem surprising to him, they were all going away. The military was shifting them off to Pearl harbor in a few days. He was assuming that Adgar was talking about that.

"I know." said Jack.

"We all got told that we're getting shift to Pearl Harbor."

"No, Jack." said Adgar.

"Not all of us. I won't be joining you."

"What?" asked Jack, curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"I've volunteered to join the eagle squadron in Europe." Adgar explained.

"I leave tomorrow."

Adgar's words came to be a shock for Jack. The young white-haired man looked with an expresstion of disbelief. He didn't know how to take this.

"W-what?" said Jack.

"Why? This isn't our war."

Adgar narrowed his eyes.

"No it's not." He said to the young pilot.

"Not yet anyway."

"I think your making a mistake," said Jack knowing it was bad choice to follow through.

The experienced pilot looked to Jack. He knew he was right, this was a grave mistake he was chosing. To leave his family and join the effort to fight against the nazi's. But sooner or later, they would have to fight.

Adgar came up to Jack, he set his hand on his left shoulder.

"Your right, it is." he said.

"But sometimes we all have to make difficult choices in life, Jack."

Jack frowned and gazed down. Adgar was right, you sometimes have to make the hardest choices in life, but still the young pilot couldn't find anyway to agree with Adgar. Not with this.

"Anyway, If you could tell Kristoff, I would really appreciate that." Said Adgar, knowing he should know as well.

"And if you could tell Elsa tonight."

Jack nodded his head. Although he knew that Elsa wasn't going to take this news well.

"Sure." he said.

"Thank you, Jack." said Adgar.

"Your welcome, sir." said Jack as he saluted Adgar.

Jack then turned away and walked out the office door. Adgar stood there and watched as Jack departed from the room. After he had left sight, Adgar sighed and turned to look at the letter on his desk. he reached out over his desk and took hold of the piece of paper. He brought it before him and gazed down at it. He sighed, feeling so frustrated about this. He kept on asking himself, was this the right thing to do? How was he ever going to break the news to his family?

He had so many questions about his choice, but not many answers to them.

Meanwhile, Kristoff was leaning against the dark green buses, parked in front of the main bunker. He fiddles around with his cape, waiting for Hicupp, flynn and the others to come out so they could get moving to the city. They were meeting the nurses for a night in the city. Anna and Elsa were going to be there and he was so eager to see Anna again.

He then looked up and saw Jack coming back from the office.

"Hey, how did it go?" Asked Kristoff, curiously.

"It was fine, I guess." answered Jack.

"So he took it pretty well." Said Kristoff, assuming that Adgar wanted to see him for all the stunts Jack had done over te past few days. It was the only reason Adgar wanted to see Jack, other than dating Elsa.

"It wasn't about the stunts, Kris." said Jack, sternly.

"Then why did he want to see you?" asked Kristoff, confused about why he would want to see Jack for another reason other then the main two.

"He wanted to tell me that he's joining the eagle squadron in Europe." answered Jack.

"What?" Kristoff said, appearing just as shocked as Jack hearing news.

""Why would he do this?"

"He's volunteered to fly with them." explained Jack.

"Said he has to make the hard choice."

"The guys insane" asked Kristoff as he leaned off the bus.

"It's a war over there. Is he trying to get himself killed?"

"Adgar can handle it." said Jack.

"He's one of the best pilots I know."

Jack know very well that Adgar served in the first world war. He has great experience with air combat. It was the germans who would have to watch their backs.

The young pilot thought about what he was going to tell Elsa. Jack and Elsa have known each other since they were children. He, Elsa and Anna played together at the family's farm, even in the many months of winter. They would go ice skating and build a special snowmen they called Olaf. As they grew older, Elsa joined the military as a nurse, like her sister and mother. She and Jack began dating each other, going on special night outs in the city.

"He wants me to tell Elsa." said Jack.

"I don't know what I'm going to tell her."

"Don't worry." said Kristoff.

"You'll think of something."

Jack smiled as his friends support toward him.

"Thanks." he said.

Just then Hicupp and the others came out of the bunker, dressed in the dark green uniforms.

"Hey guys come on!" said Flynn looking Jack and Kristoff as they looked back to him.

"We got nurses waiting!"

Jack looked back to Kristoff.

"Come on, Let's go." he said as he walked around and got on the bus. Kristoff put on his cape and followed after him.

(**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, if there are any requests, please feel free to share, and as always please comment and review)**


End file.
